wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Art Gallery/Transcript
Murray: Hi! We're the Wiggles! I'm Murray! Jeff: I'm Jeff! Anthony: I'm Anthony! Greg: I'm Greg! Welcome to Network Wiggles! It's time to start the show! (They hurry off except Captain Feathersword noticed them going without him.) Captain Feathersword: Hey! Oh! Wait for me! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (He chases after them) (Shot transition to the Song:Rock-a-Bye Your Bear a scene where The Wiggles dressed up as opera singers & they're gonna do the actions) Greg: (singing while the backing vocals are doing their actions) Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Everybody clap Everybody sing la la la la la Bow to your partner Then you turn around Yippee Hands in the air, rock a bye your bear Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh Bears now asleep Shh, shh, shh (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the art gallery) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song: Swim Like A Fish) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish Come on, everybody Let's dance Swim Like a Fish I use my fins to flip and flop around (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah) Greg: (singing) I use my tail to splish and splash (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Wah wah wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah) Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish Swimming like a fish Swim like a fish (Wah wah wah wah) (Wah wah wah wah) (After the song is done then shot transition to Anthony, Jeff & Greg are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Murray waving to the audience then it translates to Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: That's all we've got for you today here at Network Wiggles. But until next time, 'bye. (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002